ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Tiga (character)
"The name of the Titan is... Ultraman Tiga" —Yuzare, The One Who Inherits the Light is the first Heisei Ultra hero to appear, ending the 15-year-long hiatus the Ultraman franchise had. Set in a universe different from all previous series, Ultraman Tiga introduced new and radical updates to the Ultraman character for a new generation of audiences; most notably him being the first Ultraman with multiple combat modes and non-red colors(Blue and Gold). He is also considered one of the most popular entries in the franchise, having had more exposure on TV and in film as compared to other Heisei Ultra heroes (a 52-episode series, three crossover films in 1998, 1999, 2008, and two direct sequels in 2000 and 2001). History Ultraman Tiga Ancient Times Tiga was once the leader of the Dark Giants, and was a great destroyer, but had since shed his shadowy nature in favor of the light and turned on his comrades and sealing them in statue form behind a great seal. He eventually became the strongest of a trio of Ultra warriors among the Ultra colony which protected an ancient civilization on Earth. Tiga and his team saved the Civilization from countless catastrophes. After their duty was done, they were laid to rest inside a giant pyramid until the Earth needed them again. Their essences departing for the Land of Light leaving behind physical replicas of their forms for a future generation Revival of the Ancient Giant An ancient legend of the a village stated that long ago the village was attacked by a terrible monster but saved by a giant. After that battle the giant returned to the mountain and disappeared with the people of the village worshiping his memory, the Giant of Light. Years later a wandering monster hunter stumbled upon the legendary Spark Lens beside a monster she had just killed, not knowing what it was she keep it but when she approached a village under attack by a monster the Spark Lens started to shiver. The village's wooden defenses were no match for the monster and the village was heavily damaged with the defenders of the village trying to confront it with spears. It turned out the monster was 'summoned' to that time by a sorcerer who wanted to prevent the revival of Tiga by destroying the golden pyramid in which his remains lay petrified (The very same one Daigo would enter and discover Ultraman Tiga in Episode One of Ultraman Tiga). When Tsubasa, the son of Daigo and Rena who was sent into the past by the sorcerer, saw the Spark Lens which fell out the monster hunter's bag he instantly noticed it resembled the one his father used to transform into Tiga. He grabbed it away before the monster hunter could object and transformed into Tiga. The monster was defeated easily but at the end Tiga disappears as Tsubasa was not destined to truly wield his power, even if he had the right genetics, and the whole village was devastated. Later Amu; a country boy who befriended Tsubasa, tells the village he saw the giant of light, but nobody believed him until the defenders stated they saw Tiga as well. Hearing this one of the seers in the village claimed the prophecy was coming true and soon someone in their village would be the one to awaken Tiga. Though Tiga defeated the sorcerer's first monster, he sent his strongest monster and his two acolytes to try and destroy the pyramid again. The villagers with help from another village's elites and the monster hunter fought the two acolytes but Tsubasa failed to defeat the monster Dogufu who defeated Tiga easily. Tsubasa reverted to human form exhausted and the ancient Spark Lens was almost trampled by Dogufu but Amu saved it and turned out to be the one who would fulfill the prophecy. He used the device to transform into Tiga ultimately stopping Dogufu by using Tiga Strong Type's finishing move after a tough battle. Tsubasa then fixed his jet and returned to the future with Tiga watching over the village ever since. Though the village disappeared in time, the land came to be known as Tiga, a vital clue that allowed GUTS to find the pyramid in the first place. Present Times: Recovered Tiga's body laid petrified in the golden pyramid and was discovered when the TPC branch GUTS was dispatched to search for the pyramid spoken of in a holographic message from the ancient civilization. They intended to find Tiga in a last ditch effort to stop the two beasts that had appeared; Melba and Golza. However, the two beasts destroyed the pyramid and began to destroy the petrified Ultra beings. However, before Tiga could be destroyed, he was rejuvenated when he merged with the GUTS Pilot Daigo, and quickly destroyed Melba, while Golza fled. Defending Earth and Battling Evils Tiga would continue to serve Earth, albeit without his Ultra comrades. Later on the Holographic message told Daigo that he and Tiga where one and the same, implying that he was once Tiga in a past life. As the time passes Tiga would face powerful opponent such as Gagi, Gobunyu, Kyrieloid, Weaponizers, Evil Tiga and other powerful opponents sometimes with or without the aid of GUTS. Final Battle However as his time on earth began to draw to a close when the servants of Darkness began to attack. The first of these was Gijera a servant of the darkness itself that threatened to drown humanity in a dreamlike euphoria. Tiga barely kept the floral monster from unleashing its maddening pollen on Mankind. The final servant of darkness was Zoiger, who Tiga destroyed with great difficulty.Tiga's final battle took place upon the appearance of Gatanozoa; the master of all Darkness which Gijera and Zoiger bowed to. Tiga was defeated by the evil lord and was petrified once again. But Tiga was revived by the hopes of the children of the world which transformed them into beings of light to merge with the Titan. This rejuvenation allowed Tiga to transform into his Glitter form and destroy the evil god. After the darkness was destroyed Tiga's time on earth was done and the Spark Lens disintegrated. Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Decision and The Ancient Awakening Two years after Tiga defeated Gatanozoa, Daigo and Rena had become engaged with the date of their marriage fast approaching. However, due to TPC's folly the Dark Giants had awoken. Upon the intervention of Kamila; Tiga's former comrade, Daigo began having visions and nightmares until one where he was beaten by the human forms of the three Dark Ultras until he was given another Spark Lens and told to go to Lulu Island where Kamila and her loyal partners waited. The spirit of Yuzare explained to Tiga what became of the giant's civilization, Kamila, Tiga and the other two dark giants had caused a civil war amongst the Earthbound Ultras, having them destroy themselves until only a few were left. She explained Kamilla's plan, the three were trapped behind a barrier on Lulu island that would hold for a century but if he used the power of darkness the barrier would shatter. Daigo decided to deal with his past life's unfinished business and set out for Lulu Island with Guts and his wife arriving shortly after him. Battle Against The Dark Giants Once there Daigo used the Dark Spark Lens, transforming into Tiga but due the Dark Spark Len's power he transformed into Tiga's original form; Dark Tiga, a warrior of Darkness. This transformation broke the pyramid of Light that bound the Dark Giants to the Island, but before they enjoyed their freedom, they were pit against their former friend. Tiga fought against his two past partners, Hudra and Darramb. Refusing their offer to join them, Tiga fought them both, one at a time, and barely managed to defeat them both, after absorbing their dark energy, he was able to dispel portions of the the darkness inside him and achieve purer forms of himself. The Last Showdown After finishing off his former comrade, Tiga finally fought Kamila herself, who was not holding back against her old lover. GUTS arrived on the island to investigate shortly before and Rena, using Guts Wing 1, entered the battlefield attracting Kamila's attention. Kamila was about to destroy the Jet, but Tiga shielded Rena with his own body. This act of benevolence dispelled the last of his Darkness completely and he was returned to his normal form. But the battle wasn't over. Enraged that her former lover had found a new beloved Kamila awakened the Darkness from the depths of the island, and merged with it, becoming her ultimate form; Demonzoa. The gaseous beast attacked Tiga, who was unable to fight back. After a short battle, Tiga was killed by Demonzoa, and Kamila was ready to destroy the world. But The souls of the fallen warriors of the Island gave their remaining power to Tiga, reviving and transforming him once again into his Glitter form. This time Demonozoa could not harm him so she grabbed him and absorbed him into her self where his Light was unleashed, Tiga destroyed the beast, and Kamila with it. Later after Daigo had returned to human form he found the dying body of Kamila, who confessed that she once wished for the power of Light as well. Daigo held her hand has the darkness's grip on her was relinquished and she died a pure soul. This was Daigo's final battle as Tiga, and the legacy of mankind's protecter was passed onto Tiga's successor, Ultraman Dyna, to defend the Earth in Tiga's place. Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warrior of Light Although Daigo doesn't appear in the Movie, this Tiga reappeared because of humanity's hope to save Ultraman Dyna, with both of the Ultra warriors managing to destroy Queen Monera with all there move Tiga uses the Zepillion Ray and Dyna uses the Solgent ray and Queen Monera is defeated. Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle In Hyperspace Just like before, this Tiga alongside Dyna appeared due Tsutomu's desire to save Gaia and to defeat King of Mons and his allies. All of this came about by a ball that granted wishes. Tiga battle Scylla and managed to destroyed him with the zeppilion ray. Techniques, Abilities, and Forms Profile *Home: Unknown *Height: 53 m *Weight: 44,000 t *Age: Over 30 Millions Years Old *Activity time: 3 minutes Body Features *Tiga Crystal: The crystal on Tiga's forehead, it is required for Tiga's type changes. It is also used to manipulate light energy for various other techniques. *Tiga's Eyes: Tiga possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. *Protectors: The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. They are also used to perform the Tiga Slicer implying they can charge and manipulate energy. *Tiga's Ultra Armor: Tiga's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. *Arms: While Tiga's techniques mostly require energy be emitted from his arms, they are also excellent for defense. His bare hands can catch energy bullets and he once caught energy bullets from Zoiger and Enomena and threw them back. These same properties make them excellent for defense because Tiga can block energy blasts with his bare hands. Standard Abilities Powers and techniques Tiga can use in all his form *Hand Slash: An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head forward *Flight: Like any Ultra Tiga can fly under his own power. *Ultra Growth: Tiga can change his size at will with his maximum height being from 53 meters. *Teleporting: Tiga is able to teleport anything he wants to anyplace he wants. This move uses an amount of energy depending on what he teleports and where. *Tiga Barrier: Tiga can create a powerful barrier with his both palms extended outward. This can stop any energy based attacks. He can also create lesser barriers with one arm *Super Tiga Dash: A super-charged dash in which Tiga charges himself with energy and tackles his foe. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *Light Recovery: A short while after Tiga has suffered an injury, it will heal on it's own, due to the fact that Tiga bleeds light and not blood. *Extraordinary Jumper: Tiga can leap to great heights and distances. *Power Surge: Tiga can charge his fists with energy for a more effective attack. *Type Change: Tiga can switch between any of his three other Type: Power, Sky and Multi. Forms , Tiga's default form, equal parts strength and mobility. Despite the fact that Tiga is a physical fighter this is where his energy manipulation abilities were best demonstrated. It is designed for melee combat despite his psychic abilities . In the 4kids dub it is known as "Omni-mode." It body colors are silver, red, blue and purple. *Flight speed: Mach 5 *Running speed: Mach 1.5 *Underwater speed: Mach 1.5 *Latent ground speed: Mach 1.5 *Jump distance: 800 m *Grip: 50,000 t Techniques *Zepellion Ray: Ultraman Tiga's signature move in Multi type, used as a finishing skill against most monsters. It is charged using the arms and then fired off as a white, incinerating laser. *Cutter Beam: An energy wave that can cut through things like the Ultra Slash. Tiga performs it by placing his arms on his shoulders, then quickly thrusting them forward, along with the Cutter Beam. *Timer Flash: A flash of light form his Color Timer that erases illusions. *Ultra Fix: Tiga can fire a beam from his palm that will hold an enemy in place; it freezes them movement wise. *Tiga Pitfall: Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist and blast it at the ground underneath foes creating a pit that his enemies will fall into exploding only seconds later. *Ultra Heat Hag: Tiga can charge his entire body with energy to heat himself up to staggering degrees. He then grabs hold on his enemy, and causes them to explode. *Power Surge: Tiga can charge his fists with energy for a more effective attack. *Cell Change Beam One: Charged the same way as the Zepellion ray, Tiga emits a ray from both hands that calms the monster. *Cell Change Beam Two: Tiga can generate a sphere using the crystal on his forehead that changes a monster into a normal creature, is not a hundred percent effective and uses a lot of energy. *Levitation Beam: After touching the stone on his forehead, Tiga can emit a beam from his middle and index finger to levitate objects and telekinetically control them as they are surrounded by a green aura *Revival Beam: Raising his hand to beside his forehead crystal and then to his side Tiga can fire a beam from the crystal on his forehead to recharge another Ultra. Used to save Ultraman Dyna from Queen Monera *Forehead Prison: Tiga can emit this beam by first placing his index fingers in his forehead, and then extending his fingers to release the beam. This encases the foe in an orb. Zepellion Ray.jpg|Zeppelion Ray Revival_Beam.jpg|Tiga's Revival Beam tiga_hand_slash.jpg|Tiga's Hand Slash tiga_timer_flash.jpg|Timer Flash Mode Switch.jpg|Type Change Power Surge.jpg|Ultra Heat Hag - Power Type= Power Type In Power type, Tiga becomes red in coloration theme, it is called upon when Tiga wishes to exert more physical power but the cost is speed and agility. It is designed for high power and combat in high pressure environments. In the 4kids dub it is also known as "Power mode." He got his power from Darramb's power. Its body colors are red and silver. *Flight speed: Mach 3 *Running speed: Mach 1 *Underwater speed: Mach 1 *Latent ground speed: Mach 1 *Jump distance: 500 m *Grip: 70,000 t Techniques *Delacium Light Stream: Power Type's finishing move. Energy is gathered into a orange/red sphere it is thrown at the enemy as a stream of explosive energy. *Miracle Ballon Beam:Tiga's hands come together at his chest, cupped, to create a huge bubble, and then hurls it with both hands still cupped at his foe. This move can encase monsters in a huge bubble. It can change a monster that was once an animal into the creature it was before mutation. *Super Strength: In Power Mode, Tiga's body boasts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. His endurance is also increased *Energy Pulse: In Power Mode, Tiga can send energy pulses throughout his body, to shock anything that has latched on to him. *Ultra Net Waves: Tiga can create strings of energy, going from one finger to the other. His fists then come together to release the waves at his opponent. These waves, when used, can stop a monster from trying to disappear. It can also be used to catch enemy fire, and return it back as well as reversing a teleportation *Delacium Light Absorption: Instead of using the gathered energy to perform the Delacium Light Stream, Tiga can absorb the energy into his body, allowing his physical attacks to increase in power, each blow having a power surge enhancing the attack. *Delacium Ray: In this mode Tiga is able to fire a red powerful version of the Zepellion Ray, used when Tiga couldn't afford to change modes. *Tiga Head Crash: Tiga can grabs the opponent, holding it upside down and then with all his might slams them head first into the ground. This can leave the opponent trapped with their head in the ground. Delacium Light Stream.jpg|Delacium Light Stream Tiga Head Crash.jpg|Tiga Head Crash imagebelial.ddnnssn.jpg|Delacium Ray tiga_hold.jpg|Ultra Net Waves - Sky Type= Sky Type In Sky Type, Tiga trades much of his strength for great speed and agility this makes him much faster then any of his other modes. It is lavender in coloration theme. It is designed for high speed melee combat and aerial combat. In the 4kids dub it is known as "Speed mode." He got his speed from Hudra's power. Its body colors are silver, blue and purple. *Flight speed: Mach 7 *Traveling speed: Mach 2 *Underwater speed: Mach 1 *Latent ground speed: Mach 1 *Jumping distance: 1000 m *Grip: 30,000 t Techniques *Ranbalt Light Bomb: Used as a finisher in Sky Type. A lightning based attack that is fired off as a continuous stream of energy. *Tiga Freezer: By putting his hands together in a similar fashion to the Ranbalt Light Bomb, Tiga fires a beam above his foes which explodes into a thick mist that freezes the target completely. *Tiga Pitfall: Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist and blast it at the ground underneath foes creating a pit that his enemies will fall into exploding only seconds later. This move can be used to revert to Multi Mode. *Tiga Machine Gun Punch: Tiga can hit his opponent ten times in one second. *Ultra Body attack: When flying Tiga can use his body as battering ram at high speeds without ill effect on himself. Used against alien Regulan. *Bomber Flash: Tiga can cross his hands and place them forward releasing a powerful energy stream, its strength is unknown as it was only ever used to counter enemy attacks. *Healing Factor: Like any Ultra tiga will heal quickly because he bleeds light not blood but in Sky type any injury, even those prior to using that form will be healed in thirty seconds. *Energy Surge: In sky Type, Tiga can charge both hands simultaneously. *Super Speed: In Sky Type, Tiga can move at super-fast speeds. *Sky Thunder Dash: When faced with multiple enemies in episode 38, Tiga moved at incredible speeds more so than any known Ultra while continuously attacking. Unfortunately his opponents were illusions. Ranbalt Light Bullet.jpg|Ranbalt Light Bomb imagerhghjjhggjhhgj.jpg tiga_freezer.jpg|Tiga Freezer - Glitter Tiga= Glitter Tiga Tiga's Final Form. This form achieved when Humans or any other beings (ex. Giants of Light) give their inner light of Hope to Tiga. *Flight speed: Mach 10 *Running speed: Mach 5 *Flight speed: Mach 10 *Underwater speed: Mach 5 *Latent ground speed: Mach 5 *Jumping distance: 1,500 M *Grip: 100,000 t Techniques *Glitter Zepellion Ray: Tiga's "L" Style finisher. He pulls his hands backward, clenched, and then thrusts them forward, pointed. He then extends them in different directions while energy gathers into his color timer. He then puts his arms in an "L" shape, and the beam is released from his vertical right arm. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *Gliter Vanisher: Tiga gathers energy into his color timer and fires a multi-colored beam from it. Can destroy monsters even those like Gatanozoa in one hit. *Glitter Bomber: Tiga gathers energy into his color timer and can fire energy beams from his hands or feet. This is powerful enough to knock monsters like Gatanozoa off the ground, and possibly destroy them. *Glitter Shield: A yellow, shield that covers Tiga and gives the appearance that he has turned yellow. With it on he is invincible and cannot be touched by any attack, if something tries to eat or absorb him then they will be destroyed from the inside from the intense light. Was only used when Tiga merged remaining energy from the Giants Of Light. *Superior Myth Blaster: A combination move of all 8 Ultra Brothers signature beams. Glitter Zepellion Ray2.jpg|Glitter Zepellion Ray Color Timer Flash.jpg|Glitter Vanisher Imageshshs.jpg|Superior Myth Blaster Glitter Bomber.jpg|Glitter Bomber Glitter Vanisher.jpg|Glitter Bomber Foot version - Dark Tiga= Dark Tiga Tiga’s original form in ancient times, it was colored Black and Gun-Metal, he abandoned this form when he turned to the light. Millennial later however when the Dark Giants awakened again, Kamila gave Daigo the Dark Spark Lens and he was reborn once more. In Kamila’s induced dream, Daigo saw himself overtaken by darkness and crushed a little girl but soon awakened. Still, this dream would haunt him and later, Kamila would give him the real Dark Spark Lens in another more realistic dream. Unfortunately for the villains, Daigo would make the same choice the original Tiga had, choosing light over darkness and while he’d use the Dark Spark Lens, it’d be against the Dark Giants. Taking off in a GUTS Wing, to the ruins of Lulu usland where the giants where trapped behind Yuzare's barrier, Daigo made his choice, he would fight against the darkness with the very power they gave him. Once there, Daigo transformed into Tiga Dark, but this shattered the barrier, allowing a darkness to spread over the world. Kamila tried to get him to join them but Tiga Dark refused to return to their side. So Kamila ordered her fellow comrades to kill him and he was challenged by Darramb. Darramb sucked him down into his Dark Water dimension where his strength could resist the water pressure, gaining the advantage. He eventually buried the hero in the ground up to his neck, then tried to kill him with his Fire Magnum but it backfired as Dark Tiga transformed it into Light and turned him into Tiga Tornado. *Flight speed: Mach 2.5 *Traveling speed: 900 km per hour *Underwater speed: 800 km per hour *Latent ground speed: 750 km per hour *Jumping distance: 400 m *Grip: 30,000 t Techniques *Dark Light Absorption: If Tiga Dark is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, which was how he became Tiga Tornado. *Dark Zeppelion Ray: Although not seen, Tiga Dark can fire the dark Zeppelion Ray at equivalent power level to Multi Type's. *Dark Power: It has been stated by Kamilla that Tiga wielded a greater power of darkness than any of the other Dark Giant, even Kamilla herself, implying that Daigo never used his full potential as Tiga, save Glitter mode. During their fight Darramb said that Daigo was only using half of his true power. - Tiga Tornado= Tiga Tornado Moments after absorbing Darramb’s Fire Magnum, Tiga Dark became Tiga Tornado. Moments later, Tiga charged and fired the Delacium Dark Stream, firing into Darramb’s chest and killing him instantly. As Tiga left the Dark Water, Hudra attacked him and after a vicious struggle, Iruma detonated a huge cache of explosives, blowing both heroes out of Hudra’s dimension. Hudra tried to blast Tiga with the Hugust but Tiga Tornado absorbed it to become Tiga Blast. *Flight speed: Mach 3 *Traveling speed: 800 km per hour *Underwater speed: Mach 1 *Latent ground speed: 900 km per hour Jump power: 400 m Grip: 60,000 t Techniques *Delacium Dark Stream: To unleash this powerful attack, Tiga Tornado gathers heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then tosses the gathered energy as a beam from his right hand while his left is balled up into a fist. It can destroy monsters in one blow. *Dark Light Absorption: If Tiga Tornado is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, which was how he became Tiga Blast. - Tiga Blast= Tiga Blast After absorbing Hudra’s Hugust, Tiga Tornado became Tiga Blast and fired the Ranbalt Dark Bomb, killing the second giant. Soon, Tiga Blast confronted the last Dark Giant, Kamila herself and the fight began. While Kamila gained the upper hand, Rena soon arrived to back up Tiga. But as Kamila tried to kill her with her energy whip, Tiga jumped in front, absorbing the energy to fully purify himself of the Darkness, which was how he became Ultraman Tiga once more. *Flight speed: Mach 7 *Running speed: Mach 1.5 *Underwater speed: 800 km per hour *Latent ground speed: Mach 1 *Jumping distance: 900 m *Grip: 25,000 t Techniques *Ranbalt Dark Bomb:Tiga Blast can unleash a powerful blue energy arrow by spreading his arms upward to gather power, then coming together at his left side, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it. Tiga Blast then tosses the gathered energy at his foes with his right hand. Can destroy monsters in a single blow. *Dark Light Absorption: If Tiga Blast is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, thus turning into his original Ultraman Tiga form. Dark Light Absorbtion.jpg|Dark Light Absorption Ranbalt Light Bomb.jpg|Ranbalt Light Bomb }} Transformation Spark Lens: Daigo Madoka raises the Spark Lens to the sky and activates it. When gripped tightly the Spark Lens wing like "appendages" then unfold and light shines from it transforming Daigo into Tiga. The Spark Lens will not work if shrouded by any form of intense darkness. During the series finale, the Spark Lens disintegrated into dust perhaps due to Tiga being transformed into a statue again. *Dark Spark Lens: appeared only in the movie. The Dark Spark Lens is a dark of it light its counterpart. As Tiga was originally a dark Ultra, it stand to reason that this may have been the original form of the Spark Lens. When gripped tightly and raised to the sky the wing like appendages unfold, dark energy shines from it and Daigo will transform into Tiga Dark. What became of it after the battle with Karmilla is unknown, it has possibly disappeared or may have turned into a new Spark Lens like the original given that Daigo's son recognized an ancient version of his father's device, regardless Daigo's days as an Ultra warrior were over as he never transformed again. Relationships *Ultraman: Alternate Brother in arms *Ultraseven: Alternate Brother in arms *Ultraman Jack: Alternate Brother in arms *Ultraman Ace: Alternate Brother in arms *Ultraman Mebius: Alternate Brother in arms *Kamila: Former Lover *Hudra: Former Brother in arms *Darramb: Former Brother in arms *Ultraman Dyna: Successor, Alternate Brother in Arms *Ultraman Gaia: Alternate Brother in arms Merchandise Action Figures Bandai has released many Ultraman Tiga figures including Ultra Hero Series, Action Hero Series and Ultra-Act. Medicom & Banpresto have also created Ultraman Tiga figures and toys. UHS 2000 Tiga Power Type.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2000 release: Ultraman Tiga Power Type UHS 2000 Tiga Gold.JPG|Ultra Hero Series 2000 release: Glitter Tiga UHS 2000 Tiga Multi.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2000 release: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type UHS 2004 Tiga Multi.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type UHS 2004 Tiga Sky.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Sky Type UHS 2004 Tiga Power.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Power Type UHS 2004 Tiga Dark.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Dark Image(1398).jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2009 reissued: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type 16 tiga a.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2009 reissued: Ultraman Tiga Power Type Tiga Sky.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2009 reissued: Ultraman Tiga Sky TypeUHS 15 Tiga Multi.jpg|The 2009 resculpt toy of Ultraman Tiga Multi-Type. UHS 17 Tiga Sky.JPG|The 2009 resculpt toy of Ultraman Tiga Sky-Type. Actiontiga.jpg=450.jpeg|Action Hero Series: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type rah_umtiga04.jpg|RAH Medicom figure: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Banpresto Ultraman Tiga.jpg|Banpresto 10-inches figure: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga.jpg|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga Power.jpg|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Power Type Ultra-Act_UltramanTiga_Sky_Type.jpg|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Sky Type Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga Dark.JPG|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Dark Trivia *Ultraman Tiga was originally proposed to be called Mountain Gulliver, but was rejected by the GUTS members due to them thinking the name was stupid. The name was later to be used for the giant robot in Ultraman Dyna. *Tiga is the second Ultraman to wear the color purple, the first was Ultraman King. *Besides the Original Tiga's human form, all of Tiga's human hosts were descendants of the Original Tiga, with Daigo being implied to be the original Tiga's reincarnation. *Something to note, despite having ultimately three people are the mantle of Tiga, the original Tiga himself was never shown fighting. It is known that when Daigo or the other two transformed they themselves controlled the Ultra, so the Real Tiga's fighting skills were never truly demonstrated. *The name Tiga comes from Malay language which means Three, to mark the the three forms of this Ultra. *Many people are mistaken that Ultraman Tiga's multi type is Red and Blue but he is Red and Purple. The Ultra who is Red and Blue is Ultraman Dyna. However his Sky Type is supposed to be all blue *In the beginning of the show Tiga's rise wasn't shown very much. Instead it would show Tiga growing to full height, a bit like Ultraseven, or an entirely different transformation sequence. This was probably because Tsuburaya wanted to try new transformation sequences or they thought that viewers wouldn't like the rise. *Tiga is the first Ultra to be able to change his form to counter an opponent. *Ultraman Tiga's form colors are actually based on the wave lengths and strengths of the visible spectrum of light, with the purple spectrum of light which carries little energy (weak), to red side which carries large amounts of energy (strong). *A design similar to Tiga's color timer was made for Ultraman Cosmos & Ultraman Max's color timers. *This Ultra is the Malaysians' favorite Ultraman because his name Tiga is from their language and the colors of his multi-type resemble their national flag's colors. *Tiga shares his Glitter Mode powers with the alternate Ultra Brothers in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. *It is popular fan debate that Tiga is stronger than Dyna, even possibly that Tiga might be Dyna's mentor. It may be possible as the dialogue in the Final Odyssey implies the original Tiga was at least twice as powerful as what Daigo demonstrated. *Tiga is the first Ultraman to have multiple human hosts. *Chronologically speaking, Tiga is the first evil Ultra to appear in his series. However he was evil long ago during the time of the ancient civilization, long before Evil Tiga. Also, Tiga was then purely evil, rather than Evil Tiga who was good but corrupted by Masaki's impure heart. **Tiga also the first Ultra to defect from the side of evil. Gallery Fight Tiga.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Tiga Ultraman.jpg|Tiga Multi-Type File:Tig_statue_trio.jpg|Tiga and the two other ultra warriors as statues (Tiga center) lzlzlzlzlzllz.jpg Tiga.jpg|Wanna Tiga baby TAKE ME HIGHER Tiga_ultraman_hand_shake.jpg|Tiga and Ultraman shake hands U tiga.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Multi Type 023_ultra-man_tiga I.jpg|Ultraman Tiga artwork from Prod. Official Web Site Ultrmn Tg pwr tp.png|Ultraman Tiga Power Type U tigap.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Sky Type U dtiga.jpg|Tiga Dark U ttiga.jpg|Tiga Tornado U btiga.jpg|Tiga Blast U tigag.jpg|Glitter Tiga tga rs.png|Tiga's first rise, first appeared in episode 4 Ultrmn Tg rise.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Rise tigafo_p-daigo04.jpg|Daigo Madoka. Tiga's human host Ultrmn Tg Dgo Mdk.jpg|Daigo Using the Spark Lens tiga fight.jpg tornado.jpg statue.jpg tiga dyna gaia.png|Tiga with Dyna & Gaia in The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace Ultrman_Tig.jpg|artwork for Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers chara_03.png Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultras Category:Movie Heroes Category:The Dark Giants Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Aliens Category:Ultras With Rounded Head Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Protagonist